Tsunami
by Catnatural
Summary: Sequel to 'Hurricane' in which Chris, Leo and the CO's were locked in an attic. In 'Tsuanmi', more revelations are uncovered, and they all begin to trust Chris.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: ****Right, um….sorry? The sequel is here, FINALLY! I have no real excuse, apart from writer's block! 'Hurricane' had such AWESOME reviews, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and if you reviewed the last chapter, I replied to them all….if I forgot you, please tell me =P.**

** I'm typing this up whilst listening to music! I finally got the new Framing Hanley album and one of my favourite bands were talking about the Friday Night Boys so I finally got around to listening to them, and I'm hooked! =D.**

**And without further ado, here's the sequel to 'Hurricane'….. 'Tsunami'.**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'HURRICANE':**_

_Chris pulled himself of the floor then stretched a hand down to help the fallen witch. He stared horror-struck at her, "Did he hurt you?" he whispered._

_ "Chris! That's not the matter of concern here! Why would hurting me-"_

"_.?" Chris repeated, his voice deepening into a growl._

_ "A little bit, but I'm ok, Chris! I don't know why you're so-"_

"_Son of a –" the whitelighter cursed as the last of his words were drowned out by his aiming of a fireball at the demon._

_ "Now, now, Chrissy. You really do not want to do that." He smirked._

"_And why not?" Chris demanded._

_ "Because, Chris m'boy," he smiled manically, " I could kill your mommy here in half the time it'd take that fireball to travel over here and still have time to send her a postcard."_

**Chapter 1 – The Truth Is A Terrible Thing… Or Is It?**

"Wh-what?" Piper stuttered, going pale as she glanced over to Chris who was staring down at the floor, his hair. "Chris? Is that true?"

He shrugged and mumbled, "Doesn't matter-"

"Chris! Just answer the question! Am I…am I your mom?"

"It doesn't mat-"

"Chris!"

He nodded, but blurted out, "But that doesn't _**change **_anything, ok?"

"What?" Leo shouted incredulously, no longer able to hold his tongue, "It changes loads of-" he stopped talking as Chris glared hatefully at him and stated, "Sort out the demon first, ask questions later."

They all sighed as they tried to formulate some plan to get rid of Balthazar without harming or vanquishing Cole permanently.

Cole, after watching them for some time, groaned in frustration, "Guys, there's only one possible solution here…"

"What's that?" Phoebe demanded.

"You've got to send me to Valhalla, the both of us. We'll be out of your way, and I'll not come to any harm…"

"No."

"Chris…"

"I don't _**want**_ to send you there, I _**need**_ you, Cole."

"You'll be fine, Chris. After all, you've got them." He attempted to reassure the whitelighter as he pointed towards the Charmed Ones.

"So?" Chris protested angrily, "I'm here for Wyatt and that's all-"

"No, Chris. You came to fix the future, and if this demon and I are out of your way, you can focus more on that without worrying about us, ok? Think about yourself for once, you can fix the future if you put your mind to it."

Chris muttered under his breath before stating, "Fine, but I don't like it."

After he had sent Cole and Balthazar to Valhalla, Chris stepped over to the Book of Shadows, searching for some way to get rid of the demon once and for all.

"Chris?" Phoebe asked gently, "Is everything…are you really my nephew?"

Chris froze, his shoulders tensing. After a moment of silence, he slowly nodded.

"Wow! I _**knew **_it! I mean," Phoebe garbled in excitement " You _**knew **_where _**everything**_ was, all about us…it was kinda…in fact, a _**lot **_freaky, but now…it makes so much sense!" . She walked up to Chris and pulled him into a bear hug, "I'm so glad to have you in the family, sweetie. I couldn't wish for a better nephew."

Chris' throat closed up and he began breathing heavily.

Phoebe rubbed his back slowly in an attempt to calm him down, and she looked over to Paige, who nodded. She pulled away from Chris, who sniffed, as the youngest Charmed One approached him.

"Hey, Chris." She grinned.

He blinked, and then murmured, "Hey, Paige."

"Quite an interesting day we've all had, eh?"

He nodded and continued to stare at her.

She smiled at him and drew him into a hug, "I'm so happy you're my nephew. I can't wait to get to know you."

He smiled a watery smile and pulled away from Paige, declaring quietly to no-one in particular, "Going to the Underworld, back soon."

He was about to orb away when Phoebe's hand landed on his shoulder, "Chris, be careful, sweetie."

He froze, looking very awkward, then his mouth turned up slightly, "Always am, auntie Pheebs." And he orbed out leaving a beaming Phoebe to turn to Paige, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat, "He called me auntie! He's so adorable!"

"Right, that's enough guys-" Leo muttered awkwardly, unable to think of anything else to say after the shocking revelation.

"No, Leo, it's not. He's your son, and you'd better accept that fast before you cause any more damage and you lose him forever. He's your baby boy, and no matter what he says, or what front he puts up to hide his emotions, he needs you."

Piper suddenly squeaked, "He said….he said his mom died when he was…Leo! I die! I die and I leave my babies alone and one of them turns evil and the other one can't stand to be in the same room as us because of everything we've-"

Leo squeezed her shoulder, "It's ok, Piper. Chris is here now and, if we can get him to tell us exactly what happened, maybe, just maybe, we can prevent you from ever leaving us…"

She smiled gratefully up at her ex-husband, and then gasped comically, "He broke up his own parents! When he's born, I'm gonna ground him till he's 50! I hope he enjoyed prom!"

Chris collapsed onto his stomach on the sofa bed in P3, exhausted after having vanquished a few demon colonies. Not bothering to change out of his wrecked clothes, or even to get under the covers, Chris' eyes snapped shut and he fell into a deep sleep.

Gradually, the sound of orbs filled the room, taking the form of Leo and the Charmed Ones.

"Aw, guys, look." Phoebe whispered, pointing at Chris who was curled up in a ball, his messy hair spread across his face as he lightly snored.

Piper and Leo crept forward cautiously as Chris turned his head slightly, but remained asleep.

"My little baby," Piper breathed, absorbing in her son's beauty and obvious Halliwell trademark features – the flawless facial features, the brown hair, the piercing eyes….why didn't they see it before? She asked Leo that.

"He made sure we couldn't work it out, he took that empath blocking potion, and anytime we asked him anything about himself, he ignored us or changed the subject…" Paige interjected.

Chris groaned, screwing up his face, his eyes darting rapidly behind his eyelids. Piper, sensing another nightmare, knelt down beside him and lightly stroked his hair, making a shushing noise, like she did with Wyatt when he was fussing.

Chris woke with a start, "Mo-Piper? Wh-what do you w-want?" he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Aww, that's adorable!" Phoebe squealed as Chris glared at her.

Piper frowned, "Chris, you _**can **_call me mom…."

Chris sighed dramatically, "So, it wasn't all just a really, really, really…really bad dream? Cole's in Valhalla and you guys know everything?"

They all nodded simultaneously.

"Dammit-"

"Chris?" Leo interrupted, "Is us finding out the truth really such a terrible thing?"

"It's a catastrophe, I-I can't try to save Wyatt and control my emotions around you all at the same time…"

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked gently.

"I can't get too close to you guys 'cos…I have to go back to a future where you're…gone," he whispered, staring at the floor.

"All of us?" Leo demanded.

"Not you. You're 'Up There' doing whatever." Chris rolled his eyes towards the heavens.

"Chris….I...I promise this time, it'll be different. You came to change the future; we're going to help you with that. We'll treat you better, Chris, I prom-"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Leo," Chris snarled, not noticing Leo flinching at his son's use of his name. Chris felt a brief flicker of pity for his father, seeing the bruises he'd inflicted on him earlier, before burying it down until all that remained was anger.

Chris had fallen back asleep shortly afterwards and Paige had grabbed Phoebe's hand, orbing them back to the manor, leaving Piper and Leo with their newly discovered son.

Leo gazed down in admiration at his son, "He's done so much for us," he whispered, "And we never thanked him for it."

Piper nodded sadly, stroking her baby's hair, "We'll change our ways now. We'll make Chris happy to be part of our family, happy to be a Halliwell." She smiled down at him, "Sleep tight, my little peanut."

**There you go, eventually! =p**

**And I just realised how many times Phoebe says 'Adorable' in this chapter…oopsies….=P**

**Likey or no likey? Please review if you have the time, doesn't have to be 3 million words long, just a simple phrase or whatever would be awesome, although so would long reviews….**

**I'm planning the next chapter, but unlike 'Hurricane', I don't know where I want this story to go, I have a few ideas, but feel free to make your own suggestions. =D**

**XXX**

**P.S. I won't be able to update until Wednesday at the earliest, and I've still got more to write for the next chapter. I have a concert tomorrow and Tuesday (I can't wait =p), sorry. Thanks for reading =D. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: ****YAAAAY! I AM ALIVE! Sorry for anyone who was wondering =P. I had writer's block and concerts (I MET THEM! I wanted to kidnap them all, but I don't think our attic is big enough…grr). **

** This sequel won't be as long as 'Hurricane' simply because I don't have many ideas for it and I reeeeally want to start my Supernatural one =D (It's an Adam fic if anyone likes that, I know I do and there's hardly any Adam fics out there!).**

**Also, I would like to introduce (dunno if that's the correct word, as many of you may know her…), my beta: werepuppy black! Hopefully my chapters should see an improvement now! =P.**

**Enough of my rambling, here's chapter 2!**

…

**Chapter 2 – Second Chances.**

Chris smiled lightly and awkwardly, and resumed staring at his plate. Piper (-_**No! Mom! **_He corrected himself), had invited the whole family over for dinner, which unfortunately included himself. He really had forgotten the warm and safe feeling he experienced when surrounded by his entire family, even Leo. He was feeling it now, although it wasn't to the same extent as to what he was used to in his childhood, but nevertheless, it was still there.

"Sweetie?" Pipers' voice broke into his musings, rather quietly, as if she didn't want the other relatives to hear.

"Hmm?"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded his head, then shrugged his shoulders as she smiled and said gently, "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll take some time, but we'll all get used to each other eventually."

He smiled back, realising that _**this**_ was his Piper, the mom who has fussed over him and Wyatt and basically raised them as a single mom.

He remembered every birthday party Leo had ever missed and how he had cried when he was younger at his father's absence, and over the years the tears had evaporated, and an emotionless mask had replaced it until Chris, at the tender age of thirteen grew used to long periods without setting eyes on Leo, in fact it was odd to even see him on a regular basis. Yet, he was always at Wyatt's birthdays, and although Chris tried to show he didn't care, pretended it didn't bother him, deep down it always did. Leo's opinion always mattered to him, even in the past where he wasn't technically the same man.

"Hey, Chris? Are you sure you're okay with lasagne? You're not a vegetarian or anything are you? You've hardly eaten…" Phoebe asked, worry coating her words, as she stabbed her fork into a slab of Piper's home cooked lasagne.

He glanced at her, and smiled slightly, "No, I'm not a vegetarian, Pheebs. I'm still getting used to eating all I can, that's all. We didn't have much…before."

"In the future?" Chris nodded. "Is it really that bad?"

"Yeah, just before I left, we had just enough resources to last a few more months, a year maybe if we rationed everything. It was getting real bad, Pheebs, I couldn't get people one meal a day, never mind three, and the kids weren't getting the sunshine and all the stuff they needed to grow, the sanitation was dreadful, food was scarce, there was absolutely no clean water…and everyone was dying of diseases that hadn't existed for years until Wyatt's power grew. Diseases like TB and Cholera returned, and people got so hungry…they got violent…and I can still hear the kids crying at night for food…" he paused and lowered his head as the memories replayed in his head, the screams echoing and he shook his head to try and stop them.

"Hey, sweetie, it wasn't your fault." Piper tried to reassure him.

"But it was! I was their leader, I still am! I'm supposed to provide for them, and keep them safe! Fair enough, I kept them safe from Wyatt, but I didn't keep them safe from each other and all the diseases…."

"Chris, you're only human, not some kind of…superhero." Phoebe attempted to be the agony aunt he knew her to be, "You've got a huge responsibility with all those people, and you can't be looking out for them _**all**_ the time, you're just a kid! You need to relax now and again-"

"I'll have time to relax when I saved Wyatt, Pheebs. Whilst I'm relaxing, he could have killed thousands of innocents! I don't have time to relax!" he ranted, and stormed out the room, leaving an awkward silence behind him.

"Uh…" Phoebe said eloquently, "So…um…"

"Yeah…" Paige agreed.

…. …. ….. …..

Hearing signs of movement in the attic, Leo cautiously opened the door, fully expecting to see a demon or two, and was surprised to see Chris concocting a potion. He slightly tensed upon hearing the door open, but when no-one attacked him, he resumed stirring the potion and reading the instructions with a furrowed brow.

Leo approached his son carefully, like one would to a cornered wild animal, his hands outstretched as if he was preparing for Chris to suddenly charge at him.

"Chris?" he asked, breaking the silence.

The boy ignored him completely.

"Chris? What's wrong? You've been avoiding me for a few da-"

"I'm not avoiding you." Chris stated, frowning.

"Uh…yeah, you are. You've hardly spoke two words to me, and anytime we're in the same room-"

"Ok, I get it-" Chris sounded exasperated.

"And that's not all; you've been ignoring Piper too. I know you don't want to get close to her…b-because she's not in your future, but is that not all the more reason to get close to her? You've been alone for so long, Chris-"

"So?" he grumbled.

"Everyone needs love, Chris," Leo explained, sounding more like a father, than an Elder, which confused Chris, this was not the Leo he knew, "And from what we've seen, you've not had any in a very long time…"

"Look, Leo, I appre-"

"That's another thing! Would it kill you to call us Mom and Dad?" At Chris's look of confusing, he continued, "We can all take baby steps at this, Chris, if that helps, but you need to meet us halfway, ok?"

Chris fidgeted under Leo's gaze, feeling extremely awkward, "I…um…okay…." He stuttered.

…. ….. …

"So, Chris?" Phoebe demanded with a slightly cheeky grin on her face, "Am I an awesome aunt?"

Chris jumped from where he was usually standing- by The Book of Shadows, and he smiled slightly, "Yeah, you're great."

Paige coughed deliberately and very loudly. Chris's head spun round to face her.

"You're amazing too, Paige. You're both great in different ways," he smirked.

"How?" Paige was intrigued.

"Well…you're like….you help me with stuff, and talk to me, whereas Phoebe's like the agony aunt, literally…she's the mad aunt." He smirked as Phoebe let out an indignant squeak.

"You are though," he grinned.

"Hmm," she smirked as she realised she'd finally got her nephew to smile, albeit reluctantly, "At least _**someone **_listens to my advice then…talking of which, what kind of advice _**do **_I give you?"

"Nice try, Pheebs."

"Aww, come on!" she whined.

"You're just like a little kid, you know that?" She glared at him, so he sighed dramatically, and then admitted, "Just…like, when I got into fights and stuff, when I needed someone to talk to…I could always count on you…"

"_**You**_ got into fights?" Paige interjected incredulously, "Punching and stuff?"

"Well, yeah-"

"And how on the earth-why?" Piper stuttered in shock.

"I'm the son of a Charmed One and an Elder, and the youngest brother of the Twice- Blessed: the most powerful child ever-"

"And? That's no reason to-" she began hotly.

"I have very little power compared to him, I'm like….Robin and he's Batman or something, I've lost count of the amount of times I was asked if I was adopted."

"What?" Piper screeched.

"I often wondered myself," he teased, laughing quietly at the look on Piper's face.

"Oh shush, you." Piper laughed, then grew serious again, "Was the bullying that serious?"

"Not really, it hurt my ego more than anything. And anyways, anytime anyone tried to get violent, Wy would intervene." He smiled fondly at the memory.

"You two got on well then?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, he was an awesome brother, before…" he faltered.

"Do you have any idea who turned him?" Leo asked quietly.

"No…all I know is it happens before Wyatt turns two, it was before I was born, so-"

"Just you wait a minute! Wyatt's nearly two, which means you need to be…erm…conceived…in the next…month, right?" Phoebe calculated.

Chris nodded as Piper screeched, "The next month? Holy moth- Chris! You broke us up!" she gestured to herself and Leo who looked a bit dazed.

"Um…yeah…about that…" he stuttered, face going beetroot red, "That wasn't…erm…supposed to happen, exactly. I…um…"

"Why did you-"

"I needed Leo out of the way so I could be your whitelighter. I needed you guys to trust me…well, sort of, so that I-" he rambled as Piper placed a hand on his shoulder, noticing him flinch.

"We do trust you, sweetie. We get why you did what you did," she smiled as he stared back up at her.

"After everything I've done?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Especially after everything you've done, it proves who you are, and we know you did it because you're family. You're trying to save Wyatt, and that's good enough for us. But then we find out you're our baby, and suddenly…everything makes sense."

He smiles up at her, and then frowns, "Seriously? You're just gonna forgive me like that? Just 'cos I'm family? It doesn't mean that every bad thing I've done, everything that's made you hate me, it doesn't mean that they should all be forgotten. I'm still the same person; it doesn't matter about my last name."

"Chris…" Piper groaned.

"No, just 'cos I'm a Halliwell doesn't excuse my behaviour. I mean, look at Wyatt for Christ's sakes! He's the perfect example! He's the son of an Elder and a Charmed One! Two sources of pure goodness, and he _**still **_turns out to be the source of all evil!"

"Chris!" Leo intervened, "Sure, you're right! But we can change this!"

"No, Leo, 'we' can't do anything, I came here to do this by myself, and I will do it! I don't need- I didn't want this to happen! I didn't want you guys to know who I was!" he yelled, "I knew this is what would happen! Bianca warned me!"

"You knew what would happen, sweetie?" Piper asked gently.

"I wouldn't be able to concentrate! I'd be too caught up in my emotions and I'd not get anything done!" his voice dropped until it was barely audible, "She was so right, and now…" He sighed, "Just….I need to be alone for a while, ok?"

He didn't wait for an answer and orbed out of the attic, leaving his family stunned and horrified behind him.

**Hi! So, I'm thinking maybe a couple more chapters after this? Who knows =P**

**Thanks for reading xx.**

**P.S. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I **_**think **_**I replied to them all, feel free to hit me (or, alternatively, email me), to kindly remind me to send you one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: ****Hi! Sorry this chapter too so long to get published, there's a lot happening in it, so it's longer than some of the others =P**

** I've decided that there will be one more chapter after this, and then an epilogue thingy, which is also a chapter I suppose.**

**I'm typing this up and listening to Forever The Sickest Kids…can it get any better than this? =P.**

**Enjoy =) .**

**P.S. I apologise in advance for my pants attempt at spell writing =P.**

…**.**

**Chapter 3 – Celebration Time.**

"I've got it! Dear god, I think I've got it!" Chris muttered under his breath.

"Whassat?" Leo yawned sleepily. For the last few days, the occupants of the Halliwell manor had been studying every book and source possible, long into the night and often the early hours of the morning, searching for a method to vanquish Balthazar without vanquishing Cole.

"I think I've found a way to save Cole," he mumbled, re-checking the enormous book in front of him.

"And get rid of the demon?" Paige asked patiently as Chris continued scanning the book for further information.

"Yeah…I think so, it's very risky though…so many things could go wrong…" he pondered.

"When you feel like explaining, say in the next hundred years or so, let us know will ya?" Phoebe groaned, rolling her eyes.

"It's a Separation Spell; it's used a lot in the future. It basically…um…tears Cole and Balthazar apart so that they're themselves again…it's extremely dangerous though…"

"…Tears them apart…?" Piper demanded, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Yeah, it's, um…quite hard to describe…you have to get a vast quantity of ingredients, a and most of them are rare and pretty damn impossible to get a hold of…the actual spell itself is very tricky and will be extremely painful for both Cole and-"

"What kind of ingredients?" Piper interrupted at the same time Leo asked, "How rare?"

""Uh… stuff that is classified as extinct in my time, so here it's like…running out pretty quickly, like some of the natural-"

"Nuh uh! _**Please **_tell me you're not some kind of environmentalist or something!" Phoebe joked.

"Phoebe! Off topic here!" Leo groaned in exasperation, "So, Chris…where would one find these extremely rare ingredients?"

Chris sighed dramatically, grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scribbled something down. He checked it with the book, and then handed it to Leo. "It's a list of all the ingredients," he explained, "And where they're commonly found."

…

Leo orbed back into the attic, his robes bulging and an air of self-satisfaction surrounding him.

"I got them." He grinned, and emptied the contents of his pockets onto the table. "Some of them were practically impossible to obtain, but I made a few empty threats, insulted people's mothers etc, and they eventually gave me the stuff. The others, I bartered for with some very important people, it was all quite easy really."

Chris stared at his feet, "Thank you, Leo."

Leo grinned, "No problem."

There was an awkward silence briefly until Leo asked, "I assume we're orbing to Valhalla then, Chris?"

"Um…I guess?"

"Well, we'll make the potion first, but once we're there, we may have to be extremely careful, especially as it's Valhalla, the Valkyries probably won't be too happy if we're basically attacking someone on their territory…they might get a little bit…angry."

"Would it not be easier to bring Cole and Balthazar back here then?" Piper asked, frowning.

"Not necessarily, it might do more damage in the long run. You see, the longer they're together, the quicker they can…merge into the other person. Pretty soon, the demon will be possessing Cole, and he can do nothing about it." Chris explained.

…

"So, Cole m'boy! When do you think your darling little nephew is going to kill me? It's been…what? Two odd weeks we've been here? I'm not complaining too much, I mean, look at _**all **_these beautiful women!"

"I don't care if I'm stuck here with you, but it does not mean I want to talk to you," Cole snapped.

"Oh, now Cole, you've hurt my feelings," Balthazar smirked,

"Oh shut-" Cole stopped yelling as a flurry of orbs formed in to front of him.

"Aaah, Christopher! We were just talking about you!" The demon declared gleefully, "Have you come to kill me?"

"Something like that. After I've done what I'm about to do to you, you're going to wish I'd killed you."

…

"Have we got all the ingredients?"

Leo nodded.

"And you all know what to do? Let me read the spell and everything, you only intervene if it's completely necessary, ok?"

"Yes, Chris."

"And Leo? Just in case, you might need to heal Cole afterwards, I don't know how this will turn out."

"But aren't you-"

"I can't heal."

"You what?"

"Later. Is everyone ready?" Chris demanded.

Everyone nodded, whilst thinking that the Chris in front of them, he wasn't their son and nephew. The Chris in front of them was the leader of the rebellion against Wyatt, the boy who had lost his fiancée and the child who had everything important to him cruelly snatched away from him.

Chris sighed, took a deep breath and turned to his uncle. "I just…in case this doesn't go as planned…I…I love you, Uncle Cole."

Cole smiled sadly, pulling his nephew into his arms. "It's for the best, Chris. You're a Halliwell; I know you'll do what's best in the end. If me going gets rid of Balthazar, then I'm all for it. If by getting rid of him, you prevent Wyatt from maybe turning and saving thousands of innocents in the process, then so be it." He ruffled Chris's hair, "And I love you too."

Chris sniffed and remained in Cole's arms for only a few seconds more before pulling away and declaring, "Let's do this."

…...

"I call upon the Halliwell line,

From the past and all through time,

Separate Balthazar and Cole,

Each remaining with their own soul,

Preserve their memories,

Break them into separate entities."

Chris chanted as Cole and Balthazar both froze and identical agonising looks crossed their faces as they were slowly ripped apart, like a plaster being yanked off of skin.

It seemed like time was dragging by as Chris and the others watched the scene in horror, but suddenly, it was over, and Cole and Balthazar were staring at each other blankly.

"What-" Piper started in confusion but was interrupted by Balthazar spontaneously combusting, and feeling the heat, she stepped back and crashed into Chris. The whitelighter jumped and ran forward until he was directly in his uncle's eyeline.

"Cole?" he whispered.

Cole blinked, but his face continued to show no emotion. He coughed and spoke his voice hoarse. "Thank you, Chris. You saved me; I'm going to die human, whole and good. You rid me of my demon counterpart, and I cannot describe how grateful I am. Thank you." And he too spontaneously combusted.

"Chris…?" Phoebe probed gently, "Are you…?"

"I'll be ok, Pheebs. Let's just go home; it's been a _**very **_long day."

…...

Chris looked up from his drink, which he had been nursing for the last couple of hours, as he regarded his family enjoying the festivities. They had thrown a celebratory party after the vanquish, believing there to be one less threat to Wyatt. _It makes sense, _he thought_, they weren't as…attached to Cole as I was, they hardly knew him._

"So, I propose a…what's the word? I want to say bread…?" Piper giggled.

"Toast!" sniggered a tipsy Paige drowning out the dreadful noise that was Phoebe singing "Celebration time…come on!" on karaoke.

"Yeah, that! I wanna propose one to Leo!"

"Honey, we're already married! You can't p-p-propose to me!" he hiccupped, tripping over his own feet and landing on the sofa beside Chris. "Chris! How are you?" he yelled.

"Um…awesome?"

"Yay! So, honey," he glanced at Piper, "…the…toast?"

"Yes! To my perfect husband who got all the ingr- ingreedy- stuff we needed to get rid of Balt- Balthy- that demon dude!"

"Yay!" Paige squealed.

"Hip hip hooray!" Phoebe shouted.

Chris rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm scarred for life now, thanks a lot guys."

Piper grinned and grabbed Leo's hand, "Nothing wrong with displays of public affection, is there Leo?"

"Nope," Leo agreed, sweeping Piper's hair out of her face and kissing her.

"Euw! Just….euw! Thanks for the brain stabbing imagery! I'm going to bed, goodnight!" Chris practically yelled as he orbed out of the room.

"Aaw! Isn't he-"

"Don't. Even. Say. It. Pheebs." Paige growled, massaging her head and orbing to her room.

"But he is adorable!" Phoebe pouted and shuffled off to her own room, leaving Piper and Leo to stare dreamily at each other.

…

Piper turned over, glancing over to check she hadn't woke Leo. She glanced at the ceiling briefly, and then closed her eyes. Her hands unconsciously placed themselves on her stomach, where a new life had just been created.

…..

Chris stared down at his hands which were now no longer transparent. They had done it, meaning he was ok and he could continue to save the world. They had finally made up, meaning the future was no longer in so much jeopardy. His parent's had conceived him…. And as the mental images flashed in his mind, he gagged.

…

**And there you go, it's probably one of my longer ones, and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This one's for Chloe who sat demanding the next chapter whilst I was typing this one up, thanks! =P and for Rachie who reads them all =D**

**X**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****I'm so sorry! I've just come back from my holidays, and I tried to write some during it, but I was studying for my driving test and everything! =(**

** This is pretty short, but the next chapter is the final chapter, therefore it's going to be action packed and I'm going to make it reeeeally long for you guys, ok? I hope you're all still enjoying it!**

…**.**

**Chapter 4 – Goodbye To An Old Friend, Hello To A New.**

_A few months earlier._

"Piper?" Phoebe hollered, thumping both fists off the bathroom door.

"I'll be out in a minute!"

"No! Now! I have to pee like, right now and we only have one toilet!" She yelled back as the toilet flushed and her eldest sister opened the door, and leant against the frame, looking extremely pale. "Oh, honey! Are you ok? You don't look too great…"

"Yeah, I think that burger I had the other day disagreed with me," she grumbled, rubbing her stomach, "I've been feeling off for a couple of weeks now."

Phoebe stared at the eldest Halliwell. _Off for a few weeks…? _"Piper…" she asked carefully, "Have you put on any weight lately…?"

Piper was about to smack Phoebe in the face when she frowned and admitted, "I think I have actually…I couldn't fit into my jeans this morning…it was horrible!"

"Piper…is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No."

"You're sure?"

"Well…there was…a moment…"

"Oh really?" Phoebe grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah…that, um, party we had a few weeks ago, Leo and I…well, we got drunk and…_**oh god**_!"

…

_Present day _

Piper glanced down at her stomach, realising that her pregnancy was beginning to show. There was no choice about it; she would have to tell Leo…how else was she to explain her expanding stomach? Rapid weight gain? Odd cravings at ridiculous hours of the morning? He did look at her rather strangely when she screamed that she had to have pickles and chocolate immediately at 4 in the morning yesterday.

She groaned, as baby Chris decided to pummel her bladder with his feet again. She hoped he didn't like football. She sighed deeply as she left her bedroom, and began the long walk up to the attic where her family were.

…..

Chris yawned and sighed in frustration, before continuing to scan The Book of Shadows for any more leads on threats to Wyatt.

"Chris! I'm pregnant!" Piper yelled, running into the attic waving the pregnancy test.

"Uh…I kinda already knew that…and will you_** please**_ stop waving that about…it's disgusting…Piper, what's wrong?" he faltered as Piper's face paled and she ran out of the room.

"Morning sickness," Phoebe explained, interrupted by Leo orbing in, a look of regret plastered on his face. "What's wrong, Leo?"

"Um, I've just come from a meeting…the Elders have decided to grant us permission to hold a funeral for Cole-"

"What?" Chris shouted, his voice echoing in the attic, "Who _**gave **_them that right? He's not- wasn't their family! That's _**our **_right!"

"I know, kiddo," Leo said gently, "But they had to hold many meetings due to the fact that they were several factors that had to be taken into consideration- he's from the future for one thing and…and there's no body, Chris. They're being extremely generous allowing us to hold-"

"Oh really? Just shut it, Leo. You're _**always **_on their side, and do ya wanna know something? You get _**worse **_throughout my childhood!"

"Chris-"

"No! _**I **_want to hold the funeral for Cole, he's _**my **_uncle! If you want to be involved, then _**fine**_! I can't really stop you!" He stormed towards the door, stopping to let Piper enter, asking somewhat reluctantly, "Are you feeling any better?"

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Leo demanded before Piper could even open her mouth, "Did she get hurt by a dem-"

"Oh, she's pregnant! Didn't she tell you? Congratulations, Leo! You're gonna be a daddy!" Chris smirked, orbing out of the room.

"Is…is he ok?" Piper asked, looking shocked.

"No, not really. The Elders have granted us permission to hold a funeral for Cole." Leo explained wearily, but inside he was jumping for joy. _He knew Piper would have to be pregnant at some point for Chris to exist, but in a few short months, well for him anyway, there would be a new existence to the Halliwell household, one that would grow up into the fine young whitelighter that they all knew and adored._

"But…but there's no body…how can you hold a funeral, if there's no body?" she wondered, staring up at her ex-husband.

…

The members of the Halliwell manor huddled together around the large oak in their back garden. The rain was falling down heavily on them; it was like the heavens were in mourning also. Each person was dressed in black. Piper and Leo were standing together, Paige was comforting Phoebe by holding her hand, and little Wyatt was clutching his mother's leg, not really understanding what was happening, but knowing it was bad because his mommy was sad, and so was that nice boy from the future, the one who always read to him and played with his cars with him.

Leo stepped forward and quickly glanced around at his family, and then took a deep breath, turning back to the grave. "Cole, I hardly knew you…but I can tell you would have been an amazing brother-in-law, and it was obvious to all that you were a great uncle to Chris. I thank you for being there for him in the future, when he needed you the most, and being here for him and us recently." He said gently, and then turned to the Halliwell's. "Would anyone else like to say something?"

Piper stepped forward, bowing her head and sighed, "Thank you Cole, so much. You sacrificed yourself to save this family, and I am eternally grateful. I just wish we had you longer, got to know you better."

Paige stepped forward and clasped Piper's hand. "Uh…hi, Cole. I hope you're in a good place, you seemed like a great guy," She smiled sadly, "For a demon, you were one awesome guy." She stretched out her hand, offering it to Phoebe, who smiled gratefully and took it, so that the three Halliwell sisters were joined. She took a deep breath, "Hi sweetie. I can't believe we're married in the future! Well…actually, I can. You were pure good; despite your genes…you were _**everything **_we fought for. I can't wait to meet you in the future…goodnight, Cole."

Piper stretched her hand out to Leo, who joined the sisters, whilst Chris stood awkwardly beside the old oak.

"Chris?" Leo probed gently. "Do you want to say something?"

Chris peered up at his father through his hair, the action so childlike, Chris almost seemed so innocent. "Uh…I dunno…what to say…"

"Just speak from the heart, honey." Phoebe smiled, encouraging him.

"Ok…um, hi Cole…you…you were the best guy ever, my favourite uncle. You were always there for me; you trained me, kept me sane throughout everything I…I…" Chris's eyes filled with water and he started breathing heavily, "I can't believe that you're…gone…I'll miss you Cole. Sleep tight, Uncle."

Piper released her sisters' hands, and walked slowly towards her son, who was having severe difficulty in trying to compose himself. His body surrendered to the tears and he fell into her arms, she simply rubbed his back and stroked his shoulders until the tears ceased and Chris smiled gratefully up at her.

"Thanks," He turned to Cole's grave- a plague erected from the ground which stated: "_Cole Turner, beloved Uncle and a true Halliwell. Died fighting for his loved ones – a true hero. '__**Alone we can do so little; together we can do so much.' **__Sleep in peace, Cole."_

Chris smiled sadly at the engraving, then swirled his hand, conjuring up a bouquet of white lilies. He placed them beside the plague, remained standing at the grave with his head bowed for a moment, then orbed away.

…..

_A few days later._

"Chris…were you an easy baby?" Piper grimaced as said baby decided to kick her stomach yet again.

"What do you mean?" He frowned, looking up from The Book of Shadows.

"During your birth, were there any complications or anything…?" She paused at Chris's expression- he had gone slightly paler and was gulping continuously. "Chris?" She repeated.

"Um…you…there…you nearly _**died**_**." **_Again_, he added mentally. "The doctor was saying he could only save one of us, but then…somehow…you survived…I was in ICU or whatever for a while-"

"Wait…how come I was fine?"

"Leo-" Chris muttered reluctantly at Piper's angry glare.

"What did he do now?" Piper sighed, her anger increasing further.

"He…he…um, said that the doctor had better save…you and not me-"

"No! He wouldn't- why me?" She shouted in horror.

"Well…if you think about it, I guess it makes sense. You can always have more kids and I know Leo could remarry, but he can't replace you-"

"That doesn't excuse his behaviour, Chris."

"I know…I'm just sorry-"

"Why, sweetie?"

"Well…that's twice now," he muttered, barely audible. He glanced at Piper, seeing her confusion and explained, "I nearly _**kill**_ you when I'm born and…you _**die **_because of _**me**_, you'd be better off if I'd never been born and I'm so sor-"

"Stop right there, mister! How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't your fault! And don't _**ever **_say that about yourself! I love you and your bother so much, you're the best things that could ever have happened to me, so don't ever wish yourself dead! Or worse, don't _**ever**_ wish that you never existed!"

"I'm sorry, mom! It's just I'm used to blaming myself-"

"You called me 'mom'," She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You called me…'mom'," she repeated her grin widening.

"Oh…oh…um…"

"Its fine, sweetie! I've been waiting since we found out who you were for you to call me 'mom'." She held out her arms and he practically fell into them, "And Chris?"

"Yeah?" he mumbled, burrowing his head further into her body, afraid to let her go.

"Don't _**ever **_let me catch you blaming yourself for everything, ok? Especially things you couldn't possibly control," she ordered, "Or I _**will **_ground you until you're thirty. And that's not a threat, that's a promise."

…...

"God dammit, Leo! Will you stop fussing over Wyatt and find the bloody car keys before I have the baby on this rug!" Piper hollered.

"Coming honey," Leo shouted back, groaning inwardly. _Where did I leave them this time? They're not on the key rack, in my jacket, on the unit…no way! _Leo grinned as he fished them out of the plant pot and dusted the earth off of them. He kissed Wyatt on the cheek, ruffled Chris's hair and waved to Phoebe and Paige.

"We'll come along once Sheila's picked up Wyatt, ok?" Phoebe yelled after Piper and Leo.

….

**Finally! There's one more chapter after this, but (sorry in advance!), it may take a while to get up as I have a lot planned for it. Here's a couple of spoiler's if you're interested – birth complications, Wyatt's birthday party and a beloved character leaves but not forever….and that's just some of what I've got planned! Be afraid, be very afraid!**

** The quote I used on Cole's grave is from Helen Keller, if anyone was wondering =)**

**I had severe writer's block on this chapter, but I think it worked out ok….it was even longer that I thought it would be…I suppose that's what happens when you keep adding things =P.**

**Thanks for reading and please review, even if it's only a couple of words, they make my day and I always try to reply. I even made a pact (if that's the right word), I will try and review every fic I read now, especially if something amazing jumps out at me =D.**

**Xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ****– Um….Hi? I don't really don't what to say, apart from SORRY; I never abandoned this fic…although that's what it looked like. Simple reason is, I had the dreaded writer's block…again…=P**

** I read through both 'Hurricane' and 'Tsunami' so that I (hopefully) would be tying up any loose ends or explaining anything I had confused anybody with.**

** On that note, when re-reading everything, I realised I had not really done **_**anything **_**about Wyatt turning evil in relation to Gideon (I want to kill that man…=P), so I decided that Balthazar was the threat to Wyatt in my fic, not Gideon, and because he's now vanquished, so are any threats to Wyatt...please say that makes sense?**

** Anyhoo, I'm going to stop rambling and let you read the final chapter of Tsunami…enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: **** I don't think I've put this in the last few chapters…*slaps hand*. Obviously, I don't own Charmed or anything associated with it (although, do you think anybody would mind if I kidnapped Drew? =P just saying…).**

…**...**

**Chapter 5 – New Beginnings.**

"Excuse me! _**Excuse me**_! Sir!" The man in the white lab coat yelled, his stethoscope swaying from side to side as he ran to catch up with the Halliwell's, who were attempting to sneak in past him. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Uh…to see my wife?" It was phrased like a question, but it was obvious it was more of a 'and-just-you-try-and-stop-me' statement.

"And her name is?" The doctor sighed.

"Piper Halliwell, she's in labour but no-one's letting me in to see her!" Leo ranted as the doctor tried to stop himself from rolling his eyes at the cliché. Didn't these people understand that the medical staff's first priority was the patient and not them? It seemed not.

"I'm her doctor, and no you can't see her yet…there's been some…complications, and until they've been resolved, she isn't allowed _**any **_visitors."

"What do you mean 'complications'?" Leo demanded in a panic.

Before the doctor could answer, a loud, urgent shout of "Can we get some help in here?" filtered through the emergency doors.

"Wh-what? Piper's in there!" Leo bellowed after the doctor.

"It's ok, sweetie, calm down. The doctors are doing their very best, I'm sure." Phoebe soothed.

…..

"Excuse me? Mr Halliwell?" A young nurse broke into Leo's thoughts.

"Hmm?" he murmured, still in a daze.

"Uh…Mr Halliwell?"

"Oh! Sorry, was miles away there." He smiled sadly, not bothering to correct the nurse when she called him 'Mr Halliwell' yet again. "Wh-has something happened? Is Piper…is she ok?"

"Everything's ok, Mr Halliwell. We managed to stop the bleeding, and you'll be pleased to know you have a healthy baby b-"

"Bleeding?" Leo's voice cracked."

"Yes, she bled more than normal, which is unusual as it was her second pregnancy. It was touch and go for a while, but she's fine now, as is your bab-"

"But she's ok now?" Leo interrupted.

"Yes, she's just resting-"

"Sorry," Leo had the grace to look a bit embarrassed, "I've been a bit of an ass…I couldn't cope without her, you know? How's the baby?"

Chris murmured in his ear, "I'm fine, obviously. Just make sure you don't let _**anything **_slip…future consequences."

"Would you like to see him?" The nurse asked obviously, and as Leo nodded, she led him through the doors.

"He _**was **_being an ass." Chris smirked impishly.

"Oi!" Phoebe laughed, slapping his arm lightly, "We know who you are now," she lowered her voice, "So stop being cheeky to your dad!"

…

Leo smiled fondly down at the sleeping Piper, then glanced around until his eyes fell upon his newborn son.

"Hiya Chris, I'm your daddy, yes I am." He cooed as his son reached out and grabbed his finger. Leo tried to convey all his love to the infant through holding his hand, "I love you, you know. The older you doesn't seem to realise it, but I do. I love you so much, I can't even think of the right words to describe it. And I'm so proud of you, you're going to grow up and change the world."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" The young nurse simpered, bounding into the room.

"Yeah, I know I'm biased, every parent thinks that about their kids, don't they? But Chris is truly destined for great things."

"Chris? That's a lovely name. Why did you choose it?"

"I-I'm not sure." Leo made a mental note to ask older Chris about that later, "It just fits him," Leo gazed down at the baby, "My little Christopher Perry Halliwell."

…

Chris turned away from the door, tears flowing down his face, and a massive grin stamped on his face.

"Chris?" Paige asked as Phoebe smiled warmly at the emotions Chris was letting out.

"He loves me." Chris whispered, his voice echoing slightly in the hallway, "He actually said it to me, well, not to _**me**_, but me. To little me, not big me- gah! This is so confusing!"

"You'll get used to it." Paige smirked.

"Maybe I won't," Chris admitted with a sigh. "I've been thinking about going home, back to my future. Balthazar's gone now, and so are any major threats to Wyatt. I could be destroying the time line in so many ways the longer I stay here, I just don't know. It's probably best that I go back…I don't _**really **_belong here."

"I know, sweetie." Phoebe agreed, surprising Chris who thought that she'd put up more of a fight. "When were you thinking of going back?"

"I'm not sure, but it's Wyatt's birthday next week, so I could leave after that maybe? I really don't think it's a good idea to see myself being born…and Wyatt might start to remember me if I hang around to long."

"Gosh, they grow up _**so **_quickly," Phoebe reminisced, "Eh, Paige?"

"You're telling me," Chris joked, "I was at Magic School one minute, and now I'm trying to save the world."

…

"Hey, you." Leo grinned as Piper's eyes finally opened. "How are you feeling?"

"S-so t-tired!" Her words were interrupted by a huge yawn. She glanced around until her eyes found baby Chris. "I'm so glad he's ok, I mean…I knew he would be, but the future's constantly changing, so anything could happen…my god…I'm starting to sound like Chris." She smirked as Leo chuckle, then frowned. "Leo? Honey? What's wrong?"

"Chris said he might go back after Wyatt's birthday…"

"Ah. I was thinking he might go home soon. Wyatt's at that age now…it'd be really awkward for him to remember big Chris and then when baby Chris grows up….how on earth would we explain it?"

"I don't know…" Leo shrugged, "Hey…do you think baby Chris will have any recollection of big Chris's travels? Could they merge into one person?"

"Tricky question…his is a unique case….we'll just have to find out, won't we?" She sighed, "At least we've got a few years before we can worry about it, big Chris is twenty-two is he not?"

"Yeah…Oh, I can't wait to see how he grows up. Him and Wyatt."

"And Mellie." Piper interjected.

"Mellie?"

"Yeah, Chris' sister Melinda. I hope we can stop her death in our future, I couldn't bear to lose another family member…and I don't ever want to put my boys through that kind of pain…" She trailed off as a tear rolled down her face.

"Hey…" Leo attempted to console his wife, "Wyatt's not evil anymore, and he's the one that killed her, right?" At Piper's nod, he continued, "Well, she _**should **_survive then, shouldn't she?"

"Yeah," Piper grinned.

…

"…Happy birthday, Wyatt, happy birthday to you!" The occupants of the manor sang loudly.

"Hip hooray!" Phoebe squealed.

""I can't believe he's two already," Paige sighed, "Where _**has**_ the time gone?"

"You're telling me!" Phoebe chuckled as she cut the cake up, placing slices onto the many plates surrounding her, "It seems like only yesterday Piper was pregnant with him!"

"Yep, and now we've got another baby Halliwell," Leo grinned as big Chris smirked at him.

"Yep," Piper fawned, rocking the baby gently.

The moment was ruined by a loud bang and Wyatt wailing.

"Aaw, sweetie! What's wrong?" Piper asked, passing baby Chris over to Leo.

Wyatt's wailing ceased as he pointed to a burst balloon and he held up his hand.

"Aaw, sweetie!" Piper picked him up, "The balloon popped and scared… how did you get that?"

"Get what?" Big Chris asked,

"He's got a big cut on his finger, it's actually kind of deep…how did we not…heal it."

"…What?"

"Heal it!"

"But…um…I." Chris looked flustered.

"Chris…?"

"I…I…um…can't heal…" he admitted, wincing.

"But you're part whitelighter!" Paige protested.

"I know, I just haven't developed it yet. You do in a couple of years though, Paige."

"I do? Yay!"

"Is that you deciding to give up on the whole 'future consequences' nonsense?" Phoebe teased.

"Meh." He grinned. "L-dad? Heal Wyatt will ya?"

Leo passed baby Chris to Phoebe, then stepped forward and placed his hands above Wyatt's finger. As the golden glow emitted from his hands, he turned his head to face Chris. "Thanks."

"For what?" Chris looked genuinely surprised.

"Calling me dad. I know it's hard, but I'm glad you're beginning to trust me. But…Can I ask…what changed your mind?"

"I…I heard you telling baby Chris that you loved him…me…and that you were proud of…me? God dammit! Tenses are too confusing!"

"Language mister!" Piper scolded as everyone laughed.

"Kwiss?" Wyatt interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Pway!" he whined, pouting.

Chris grinned down at his baby big brother. "Ok, what do you wanna play?"

Wyatt glanced about the room until he located his cars, and pointed to them.

"Your cars? Ok!"

The three sisters and Leo grinned as Chris lay on the floor with Wyatt and played with his cars.

…

"Right, you've got the correct spell and everything?"

"Yes Phoebe."

"And you're sure you know it?"

"Yes, Phoebe."

"And-"

"Aunt Phoebe?"

"Sorry. It's just…I'm paranoid. Spells always go wrong for us…they always backfire somehow…"

"It's ok, I'll miss you too, Aunt Pheebs." Chris grinned as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

"I love so much, kiddo. See you in a few years, ok?"

"Love you too, Aunt Pheebs." He stepped back and smiled at Paige who sighed dramatically.

"Aw, here comes the hugging part." She smirked then her eyes filled up with tears and she hugged her nephew tightly. "I'll miss you, you know. I love you so much." She murmured in his ear.

"You too, Auntie Paige," he breathed into her ear. He stepped forward then bent down to Wyatt's level. Wyatt stopped playing with his teddy and grinned at Chris. "Kwiss!"

Chris smirked at his baby big brother's reaction. "Bye little guy, I'll see the big you soon, hopefully. Hey…listen…when little me is older, don't kick his a-butt too much, 'kay?" Wyatt simply stared at Chris, then giggled as the youth ruffled his hair.

Chris stood up and turned to his mom and dad. "I'll miss you two so much."

"We'll miss you too, kiddo," Leo said, reaching forward and pulling Chris and Piper towards him into a group hug.

"Love you," Chris murmured.

"Bye-bye, my little peanut." Piper whispered as Chris stepped back and turned to face the triquetra on the wall. He took a deep breath and chanted:

_**"Hear these words, **_

_**Hear the rhyme, **_

_**Heed the hope within my mind, **_

_**Send me back to where I'll find, **_

_**What I wish in place and time."**_

Chris glanced back at his family as the triquetra turned blue and the portal opened up. With a small wave, and a slight smile of his face, he stepped through the hole in the wall. It vanished, and the outline of the triquetra and a silent family were left standing.

…...

**A/N: ****THE END! ****Just kidding! Simply because I'm feeling generous, here's a little extra for ya! It's basically snippets of Chris growing up in the changed future. This is for anyone and everyone who ever reviewed and added me or my stories to their favourite, you guys are awesome! Thanks for sticking with it throughout the months, I hope you did enjoy it and I'm starting a Supernatural fic soon, and I might do a Primeval one (I watched the box sets the other week…I'm now in love with Andrew Lee Potts….nom nom PHWOAR!)…we shall see.**

** Enjoy!**

**P.S. Wow! This chapter was waaaay longer than planned….ah well! =P**

…

_**Chris – aged 4.**_

"Chris!"

"What?" Chris attempted to look innocent.

"That's _**my **_cookie!"

"No it's not!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"YUH HUH!"

"Kids! What's all the yelling about?" Piper demanded, striding into the kitchen.

"Chris stoled my cookie!" The little girl pouted.

"Stole, Melinda." Piper corrected, "Chris…did you steal your sister's cookie?"

"Well…" Chris tried to form a lie under his mother's penetrating gaze, but surrendered when her eyebrows furrowed - a clear sign she knew _**exactly **_what he was up to. "Yes mommy. But, I like these ones best and you made two lots! Choccie ones _**and **_white ones! Mellie likes both and I only like the choccie ones so it's not fair she gets _**both**_, mommy! It's not!"

Piper tried to hide her grin, "Tell you what then, why don't you share it?"

"I never thinked of that, mommy! You're the bestest mommy in the whole world!" Chris squeaked in a rush as he broke his cookie in half and handed it to Mellie.

_**Chris – aged 5.**_

"I'm a big boy Wyatt! I'm coming to school with you today." Chris said proudly. "Yeah, you are Chris." Wyatt smirked at his little brother. _Seriously, it's just school, not big deal….why's he so excited to go with me?_

"Can I sit with you?" Chris suddenly asked.

"You can't Chris. I'm in Mrs Logan's class, you're in Miss Henderson's class-"

"But I don't want to go in the baby's class!" The youngster protested.

"It's not the baby class, Chris. I was in it last year, and I'm not a baby am I?"

"No!" Chris shouted, "You're no baby! You're a big boy!"

"There you go then. I'll see you at recess!" Wyatt turned to leave then stopped, "Chris? If anyone laughs at you…you tell me, ok?"

"Ok Wyatt!"

…..

"Chris? Are you ok?" Wyatt demanded, taking in his little brother's haggard appearance as his chubby little fists tried to prevent the waterfall of tears falling from his eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine, Wy."

"Chris, you're not, you're crying. What happened?"

"Some boys laughed at me and said I must be…a-ado-adopt…"

"Adopted?"

"Yeah, that cos you're the second something-"

"Twice-Blessed?"

"Yeah, and daddy's an Elder and mommy and Auntie Paige and Auntie Phoebe have that…thingy that the baddies are scareded of-"

"The Power of Three?"

"Yeah. See? You're smarter than me too! I don't know all the big words and I don't have much powers, you have more!"

"Chris, listen to me bro," Wyatt sighed, bending down slightly to Chris level. He started wiping Chris's tears off his face as he sighed again, "You're the best little brother ever, ok? And you're definitely not adopted, you get as angry as mom sometimes, don't you?"

Chris chuckled, "Yeah, I set your toys of fire when you didn't let me play!"

"Yeah, see? Definitely a Halliwell! And, you have _**waaaay loooads**_ of powers! You have fire…and you move stuff…and…and….you're really smart! You could read _**waaaay **_before me!"

"Yeah but Wy, they don't like me if I'm smart!"

"So ,Chris? Do you really want to be friends with boys that hit you?"

"N-no…can I hang about with you?"

"Yeah, not all the time though, 'k? I have my own friends too, and we'll find you some really cool ones, 'k?"

_**Chris aged 11-12.**_

"Hey peanut! How was your first day at the big school?"

"It was awesome mom! The classes are so cool! But it's really weird having Aunt Paige there! I have to call her Miss! It's horrible! And…she gave me detention!" Chris growled.

Piper sniggered, "What did you do?"

"Wrote stuff on the board…."

"Such as?"

"It was bad stuff mom, but it made the other kids laugh!"

"Peanut, don't get yourself in trouble trying to make friends, especially when Aunt Paige is the teacher. Just be yourself! You're an amazing young boy, and anybody should be _**thrilled **_to be your friend!"

"But why does no-one want to be my friend, mom?" Chris sighed.

"Sweetie, those kids are jerks, ok? You'll find some friends, just be yourself, and join some clubs or something? Don't make friends with the bad lot, I don't want you into anything like that, ok?"

"'k, mom. Thanks." He grinned as he squeezed her around her waist.

_**Chris aged 16.**_

"Oi, Chris! Can I come in?" Wyatt hollered as he thumped both fists off of Chris' bedroom door.

"S'pose so." Chris yelled back, jumping as Wyatt threw the door open, and leant against it with a massive grin etched on his face. "Wh-what? Why are you staring at me like that? Wy!"

"How did it go?" Wyatt smirked as recognition flashed across his brother's face.

"It was ok."

"Are you going out again?"

"I think so."

"Well, shouldn't you know?"

"She said she'd phone me."

"And has she?"

"Wyatt!" Chris snapped, "I've only been home a couple of hours!"

"Did you kiss?"

"That's none of your business!" Chris growled, sitting up from his bed.

"_**Chris**_!" Wyatt whined.

"Fine! We did!"

"Did you use tongues?"

"Wyatt! For crying out loud! Why don't I just draw you a picture?"

"Because, dear brother, that would be a bit perverse!"

Chris smacked his hand off his forehead, "I'm surrounded by idiots!"

_**Chris aged 22.**_

"And do you, Christopher Perry Halliwell, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Reverend's voice echoed clearly throughout the church.

"I do." Chris tried to hide his grin as the Reverend smiled and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The cheering from all the Halliwell's deafened all the other guests, causing them to put their fingers in their ears and wince as Phoebe shouted "That's my nephew! He's all grown up, booyah!"

"Phoebe!" Piper hissed under her breath, "You're embarrassing him!"

"Sorry!" She muttered back as she gazed at her youngest nephew standing straight and tall beside his wife, not resembling the Chris from another timeline, but at the same time, like him in every way.

…

**A/N: ****It's finally finished! I don't know whether to be relieved or sad…a bit of both maybe? I had to make up the last couple of bits there as my notepad seems to have ran off again, and I can't find it anywhere….=S**

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing etc, and I hope to see you all soon in my other fics! **

**Xxxx**


End file.
